Mystère spoiler 4x01
by Elle-June
Summary: Un rendez-vous mystérieux...
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction est assez courte : 2 chapitres !

Attention SPOILER SAISON 4 EPISODE 1

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

La nuit tombait sur le commissariat. L'enquête en cours ayant été bouclée quelques heures auparavant, Beckett, Ryan et Esposito s'occupaient de remplir de la paperasse, lorsque leur attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de Castle dans la pièce. Ce dernier sortait des toilettes où il était parti se changer : il portait un smoking très élégant et semblait avoir apporté un soin tout particulier à son apparence. Beckett était visiblement surprise : avait-il un rendez-vous galant ? Elle ne l'avait pas entendu mentionner quelqu'un en particulier…

- Woua Castle, c'est vendredi la soirée pour votre livre ! Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? s'étonna Esposito.

- J'ai un rendez-vous que je ne louperai pour rien au monde ! lui répondit Castle dans un large sourire.

- Ah ouais ? elle est comment ? on la connait ? s'enquit Ryan.

- Non, vous ne la connaissez pas ! C'est une femme formidable… Et je ne dirai rien de plus ! déclara Castle sur un ton énigmatique qui inquiéta Beckett…

Cette femme semblait avoir une place assez particulière dans la vie de Castle pour qu'il en face tout un mystère. Il était clair que ça ne la laissait pas indifférente…

- Bonne soirée ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- Bonne soirée, répondit-elle doucement et sans conviction.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils… Puis elle se replongea dans ses dossiers mais elle restait de toute évidence préoccupée par la situation.

Le lendemain, Castle arriva au commissariat assez tard dans la matinée en sifflotant. Son apparente bonne humeur n'allait certainement pas plaire à Beckett qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui déposa un café fumant sur son bureau. Au moins certaines choses ne changeaient pas… Elle regarda le café, puis leva la tête vers Castle avec un air suspicieux.

- Bonjour Beckett ! Comment allez-vous ?

Elle le scruta avec méfiance :

- Ca va… Vous avez l'air en forme… Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? lui demanda-t-elle innocemment tout en parcourant le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main, pour se donner un air détaché.

- Oh oui ! répondit-il en souriant : ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague comme il se remémorait son rendez-vous de la veille.

Beckett le fixa avec dédain : il ne fanfaronnait pas, il ne lui racontait pas sa soirée ! Elle était à la fois énervée de rester dans l'ignorance et perturbée par l'attitude de Castle envers cette femme. Toutefois elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner la satisfaction de s'intéresser à sa vie sentimentale, aussi fit-elle semblant de se concentrer sur son dossier. Sans succès. Elle lui lançait quelques regards par en-dessous afin d'essayer de trouver une explication à ce tout nouveau comportement. Mais rien ne transparaissait…

- quoi ? fit Castle qui venait de noter les coups d'œil de Beckett.

- Rien.

- Si, quoi ?

- J'ai dit rien ! dit-elle en haussant un peu le ton, s'en voulant d'avoir été repérée.

Castle s'amusait de la voir aussi perturbée. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre l'origine de son trouble mais il trouvait très divertissant de la voir dans cet état. Il comptait bien en profiter pour jouer un peu… Etait-elle jalouse ? Il souhaitait en avoir le cœur net… C'était l'occasion rêvée pour tenter quelque chose…

Il prit un air badin et lança :

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux… Rachel est tellement…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Beckett choquée ! Mais elle se reprit immédiatement comprenant qu'elle réagissait avec trop de passion. Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? reprit-elle plus calmement.

Elle regarda Castle en fronçant les sourcils, elle était vraiment en colère. Son visage exprimait un profond dégoût et sa respiration était devenue irrégulière. Décidément Castle était irrécupérable : inconstant et dragueur. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à en tirer.

- Je ne sais pas… ça me tombe dessus, vous savez ce que c'est… continua-t-il paisiblement.

Les joues de Beckett étaient en feu, et elle commençait à se dandiner de rage sur sa chaise :

- Que savez-vous de l'amour ? vous êtes amoureux tous les 4 matins ! lança-t-elle avec humeur.

- Quoi ? ma dernière rupture date d'il y a un an ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas été amoureux vous savez !

- Ah oui ? fulmina-t-elle.

Comment Castle pouvait-il la regarder en face et lui dire une chose pareille alors qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait quelques mois avant ?

- Oui… Quoi ? quoi ? vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ? s'enquit-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle n'était pas sensée avoir entendu la déclaration de Castle et elle risquait de se trahir en continuant sur ce sujet…

- … non ! fut la réponse dont elle dut se contenter, mais de toute évidence, elle était frustrée et énervée.

- Vous avez l'air en colère, ça va ?

- Je vais parfaitement bien ! rageait-elle.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui Castle !

- Oh je sais ! lança-t-il sur le ton arrogant qui le caractérisait si bien. Vous êtes jalouse !

C'en était trop ! Les yeux de Beckett lançaient des éclairs.

- Jalouse ? Castle : je dois supporter vos plaisanteries à longueur de journées… Je ne suis pas jalouse de cette femme, je ressens de la compassion pour elle ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Ah ah ah ! très drôle !

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui en soupirant tandis que Castle restait assis, visiblement très satisfait de cette petite discussion…


	2. Chapter 2

En fait j'ai changé d'avis, il y aura 3 chapitres ! hihihihi

Bonne lecture !

Pendant le reste de la journée, Beckett ne s'était pas départie de sa mauvaise humeur mais elle l'avait bien dissimulé. Elle s'était plongée dans son enquête pour éviter de penser, si bien qu'elle était encore au commissariat tard le soir, quand tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux.

Elle s'apprêtait enfin à partir quand…

Bonjour mademoiselle, peut-être pouvez-vous me renseigner. Je cherche Richard Castle.

Une vieille femme très élégante se tenait debout devant elle, Beckett ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Euh… Je suis désolée il est parti il y a quelques heures. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Je travaille avec lui, répondit-elle perplexe.

Oh dans ce cas… Je venais lui ramener ce stylo. Il l'a oublié hier soir quand nous nous sommes vu et je sais qu'il y tient beaucoup. Pourrez-vous le lui rendre s'il vous plait ?

Beckett marqua un temps d'arrêt en prenant le stylo.

Attendez une minute… Vous êtes…. « Rachel » ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Rachel Williams, sourit-elle. J'étais son professeur de littérature au lycée. Mon meilleur étudiant… Alors comme ça il vous a parlé de moi ?

On peut dire ça oui… répondit Beckett pensive.

Les deux femmes discutèrent quelques minutes puis elles prirent congé l'une de l'autre. Beckett esquissa un sourire en regardant Rachel quitter le commissariat. Castle avait voulu la piéger… Et on pouvait dire qu'elle était tombée dans le panneau…

Le lendemain, elle était déjà au commissariat depuis longtemps lorsque Castle arriva. Elle but son café, ils parlèrent de l'enquête. Leur discussion était anodine et habituelle, mais Beckett n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là…

Comment va Rachel ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il fut surpris de la question mais décida de répondre et d'entrer dans son jeu…

Très bien ! Merci.

Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie.

Oh elle est mannequin, c'est un milieu difficile vous savez, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est très belle… lui confia-t-il.

Oui je vois… Grande, brune… continua-t-elle amusée.

Non en fait, elle est blonde ! et elle a des yeux verts incroyables qui…

Castle dressait ce portrait imaginaire avec beaucoup d'assurance et Beckett eut un sourire moqueur. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini sa phrase et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de repos. A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta et fit demi-tour comme pour ajouter une dernière chose :

Oh j'allais oublier, Rachel est passée vous ramener votre stylo hier.

Elle affichait un large sourire en posant l'objet sur son bureau et c'est triomphante et ravie qu'elle entra dans la salle de pause, rapidement suivie de Castle :

Oh vous avez vu Rachel, lança-t-il dans un sourire contrit. Ok elle n'est pas ma petite amie.

Oh non… pourquoi Castle? Elle est trop intelligente pour vous plaire ? Continua-t-elle hilare.

Ahahaha… Non en vérité j'ai fait ça pour m'amuser, voyant à quel point ça vous rendait jalouse, dit-il fier de lui.

Castle, je n'étais pas jalouse, sourit-elle.

Oui… oui… soupira-t-il sans conviction.

Castle ! s'exclama Beckett qui commençait à ne plus trouver cette discussion amusante. Je vous dis que je n'étais pas jalouse ! D'ailleurs ça ne risque pas.

Pourquoi ?

Il leva un sourcil, sa curiosité était piquée.

J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie Castle. C'est récent, mais j'ai espoir que ça marche, mentit-elle.

Castle avait froncé les sourcils à ces mots, il était sceptique mais pas rassuré. Il reprit tout de fois un visage amusé de composition et l'air sûr de lui qui le caractérisait.

Mais oui bien sûr ! Vous ne ressentez rien pour moi ! affirma-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Exactement, répondit-elle trop vite pour avoir l'air vraiment sincère.

Soudain, il se rapprocha d'elle si bien que leurs visages furent très proches l'un de l'autre : surprise et troublée, elle tressaillit.

Excusez-moi, je prends juste une tasse. Vous voulez un café ?

Il n'avait absolument pas remarqué le trouble de sa partenaire, celle-ci se dégagea et prit une profonde inspiration :

Non merci.

Elle quitta la pièce précipitamment, un peu chamboulée. Pourquoi avait-elle dit à Castle qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie ? C'était bien évidemment faux, mais il l'avait énervée et elle avait voulu le faire taire… Comment allait-elle rectifier le tir ?

Dans la salle de repos, Castle se préparait calmement un café mais le cœur n'y était pas. Beckett avait-elle vraiment quelqu'un ? Si c'était la vérité, il s'en accommoderait encore, mais pas indéfiniment…


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis navrée pour la réponse tardive! avec les fêtes, je n'ai pas pu la poster avant!  
>de très bonnes fêtes à tous!<p>

et bonne lecture!

Chapitre final.

Les jours suivants, Castle et Beckett avaient continué à travailler normalement, faisant fi de leurs problèmes personnels. Ce soir-là, Castle organisait une soirée pour la sortie de son nouveau livre et toute l'équipe du commissariat était bien sûr invitée, de même que les médias et les personnalités influentes de la ville. Castle était un peu distant avec Beckett mais toujours agréable. Beckett quant à elle s'était plongée dans le travail, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Néanmoins quand le soir fut venue, elle avait revêtu une jolie robe et rejoint le reste des invités.

Le cocktail était une réussite. De nombreuses personnalités étaient présentes et Castle avait l'air ravi.

Beckett semblait nerveuse… Etait-ce le port de cette robe très féminine qui la rendait hésitante ? Non, il y avait autre chose… Castle discutait avec ses invités, un travail de relations publiques pour lequel il avait toujours été doué. Beckett le regardait de loin… elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette…

- Hey Beckett ! Ca va ? lui lança Esposito.  
>- Mmh mmh, lui confirma-t-elle sans convection, avant d'avaler d'un trait la coupe de champagne qu'elle tenait à la main.<p>

Ni une ni deux, elle poussa un profond soupir qui sembla lui donner le courage dont elle avait besoin et s'avança doucement vers Castle.

La voyant s'approcher, il eut un pincement au cœur : elle était belle à tomber ce soir… Elle portait une robe bleue qui épousait ses formes à la perfection et ses cheveux étaient relevés mais retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il l'admira quelques secondes puis reprit son sourire commercial, celui qui sciait parfaitement à ce genre de soirées. Il l'accueillit de son habituelle bonne humeur et elle sourit également.

- Alors, la soirée marche comme vous voulez ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
>- Elle dépasse mes espérances, répondit-il immédiatement sans essayer de contenir son excitation quant à la réussite de ce cocktail, déblatérant un flot de paroles que Beckett n'écoutait pas, tant elle était occupée à trouver le courage de lui parler. « vous voyez là-bas ? continuait-il imperturbable, C'est Barney Stevens en personne, vous savez combien de personnes à New York ont eu la chance de le voir accepter une invitation ? elles se comptent sur les doigts de la main ! D'ailleurs vous savez que… »<br>- Je t'aime aussi, le coupa-t-elle brusquement, comme si elle reprenait une discussion momentanément interrompue.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle s'arrêta de respirer en gardant de grands yeux interrogateurs braqués sur Castle, qui restait complètement interdit devant elle. Il avait perdu toute couleur et affichait un visage à la fois grave et stupéfait… Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, immobiles, et tandis que Beckett attendait la sentence en tremblant légèrement, Castle, incapable de réfléchir, tentait toujours de comprendre la situation.

- … tonnerre d'applaudissement pour… RICHARD CASTLE ! s'écria la voix de la maîtresse de cérémonie, ce qui sortit Castle de sa torpeur. Il était attendu sur scène pour un discours… Il tourna la tête vers la scène, où la jeune femme qui arborait une longue robe rouge maintenait sur son visage un sourire crispé indiquant qu'elle s'impatientait déjà du temps que mettait Castle à la rejoindre. Néanmoins il se retourna vers Beckett l'air hébété. Lentement elle se mit à applaudir et se recula pour se joindre à l'ovation du public ; elle le regardait en tentant de garder une contenance mais elle avait visiblement du mal à respirer tant elle se sentait mal : mal à l'aise, submergée par ses émotions et par la bouffée de chaleur qu'elle sentait brusquement…

Il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait monter sur scène. Il rejoignit donc maladroitement la jeune femme en rouge et prit place derrière le pupitre, mais une seule pensée occupait son esprit : « alors comme ça, elle l'avait entendu, elle l'aimait AUSSI ! ». Il semblait contrarié mais offrit tout de même un large sourire à son auditoire, qui avait maintenant cessé d'applaudir.

- Merci… Merci à tous d'être là ce soir, commença-t-il difficilement.

Il jeta encore un œil sur Beckett, elle le regardait aussi, d'un air absent. Puis il essaya de se concentrer sur son discours.

- Quelle soirée ! reprit-il enfin.

Il se lança dans un discours emprunt d'humour, de sérieux et de remerciements, mais l'aisance qui le caractérisait d'habitude lui faisait défaut ce soir.

Beckett écoutait Castle parler, ou du moins elle l'entendait au loin. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées… Elle ne savait pas si elle avait eu raison de se confier ainsi à lui… Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Elle était en train de se noyer dans un tourbillon de pensées et n'écoutait plus du tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Finalement, Castle arriva enfin à terminer son discours, qu'il avait raccourci autant que possible. Il sourit à son auditoire et alla se fondre dans la foule pour retrouver Beckett, mais fut bientôt alpagué par diverses personnes, qui le congratulaient pour son livre, le félicitaient pour cette soirée, etc. il ne pouvait pas repousser tous ces gens mais tentait tout de même de rencontrer le regard de Beckett. Elle discutait non loin de là avec le maire et d'autres « VIP »… Elle était si proche, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre…

Autant Beckett se libéra rapidement de ses interlocuteurs, autant Castle était continuellement approché, et il devint clair au bout d'un moment que ça serait le cas toute la soirée.

Elle finit donc par prendre congé de ses collègues pour rentrer chez elle. Avant de s'éclipser, elle jeta un œil sur Castle, qui la regardait également. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt… avant de disparaitre enfin.

***

*TOC TOC TOC*

Beckett était rentré chez elle depuis quelques heures et avait pris le temps de se changer pour une tenue plus décontractée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais se doutait déjà de l'identité de celui qui se trouvait derrière. Castle.

- Hey Castle…

Elle le laissa entrer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Puis il se retourna vers elle et la jaugea d'un regard très sérieux.

- Je suis désolé Castle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je n'aurais pas du…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Castle s'était rué vers elle pour l'embrasser, la plaquant doucement contre le mur. Le baiser, bien que volé, fut délicat. Beckett ne se dégagea pas : d'abord surprise, elle se laissa finalement faire car la sensation était douce. Il éloigna finalement son visage, et elle leva vers lui un regard troublé. Elle fronça les sourcils et plaça une main derrière la nuque de Castle : à son tour elle approcha doucement ses lèvres, afin de prolonger la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti. Leur baiser devint plus passionné : elle enroula ses bras autour de son coup, tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille…

Elle passa délicatement ses doigts le long de la chemise de Castle et en dégrafa les boutons un à un, avant de la faire entièrement glisser par terre… Sentant les mains de Beckett lui caresser le torse, Castle soupira de plaisir et s'empara de son cou, qu'il couvrit de baisers. Puis il souleva lentement son le tshirt… Elle se laissait faire… Soulevant le tissu, il découvrit bientôt son nombril, puis la naissance de sa poitrine… Soudain Beckett se raidit : elle lui prit la main pour l'empêcher de continuer…

- Castle, non…

Elle avait posé sa seconde main entre ses seins et commençait à respirer difficilement… Cependant, Castle la regarda dans les yeux, l'air grave, et continua son geste ; doucement il écarta la main de Beckett et souleva le tissu, de sorte qu'il put voir la petite cicatrice, laissée par l'impact de balle. Elle ne se débattait pas mais sa respiration était saccadée, elle avait fermé les yeux et levé la tête, comme pour fuir la situation… Sans un mot, Castle se baissa et effleura la blessure du bout de ses doigts, ce qui fit frémir Beckett, qui commençait à s'agiter. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il la serra fermement contre lui tout en posant ses lèvres sur la petite cicatrice. Il la maintenait ainsi immobile avec force tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui en gémissant… Elle souffrait, mais ressentait aussi le besoin de s'abandonner complètement… Perdre le contrôle… C'était à la fois grisant, mais tellement terrifiant… Elle tremblait et quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux clos… Castle remonta doucement à sa hauteur mais maintint son étreinte autour d'elle : il la serrait si fort contre lui qu'il l'empêchait de défaillir complètement… Il avait niché sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire et s'enivrait de son odeur, tandis qu'elle poussait un nouveau gémissement en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castle… Finalement, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'éloigna d'elle pour regarder ses yeux quelques secondes… A peine l'eut-elle tenu à distance, qu'elle se rua sur lui à nouveau pour l'embrasser avec ardeur, si bien qu'elle le plaqua à son tour sur le mur opposé… Elle avait une main sur la hanche de Castle et l'autre derrière son dos… Il la désirant tant… Il releva à nouveau le t-shirt de Beckett et le retira d'un geste vif… Puis il la souleva avec facilité et alla la déposer sur son lit, en l'embrassant encore et encore… Toute la nuit, ils prirent le temps de se connaître: encore et encore… Et encore… Et encore davantage…

FIN


End file.
